


[podfic] Skippy's List: The Howling Commandos Version

by Odsbodkins, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Humor, Inside jokes, Lists, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Parody, Podfic, Prompt Fic, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Things the men of the Howling Commandos are no longer allowed to do in the SSR."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Skippy's List: The Howling Commandos Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skippy's List: The Howling Commandos Version](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92852) by Odsbodkins. 
  * Inspired by [Things the men of the Howling Commandos are no longer allowed to do in the SSR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278192) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
 ****

**Warnings:**  set during CA:TFA, Lists, Humor, Parody, Movie Spoilers Inside Jokes, Teamfic, Promptfic  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:08  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Skippy's%20List_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
